Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Kevin H1234
Summary: The GAang, along with a mysterious stranger, are transported to the Familiar of Zero universe! Rated T for violence, hostage taking, and maybe a little bit of torture later on. Chapter 1 & 2 have some spelling errors. DEADFIC. Adopted by LZW
1. Chapter 1

_Something Wicked this Way Comes._

Chapter 1: Just my luck…

Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko were sitting around a campfire discussing their next move against the Fire Nation.

"That's it!" exclaimed Zuko, "I'm done for tonight! We can talk more tomorrow!" Everyone agreed that they could not properly scheme while dead tired.

Suddenly, a green portal appeared from thin air. Sokka, being the idiot that he was, stuck his hand into it. Then he was sucked in.

The GAang was stunned. That portal had eaten their friend!

"What happened, Twinkletoes?" Questioned Toph, the resident blind Aarthbender.

"A portal just ate Sokka!" exclaimed Aang, the Avatar, Master of all 4 Elements. "I'm going in to save him!" at that, Aang jumped in as well.

"Wait Aang!" Yelled Katara. But it was of no use. Aang had plunged headfirst into the portal without a second thought. "We have to save him! Everyone, through the portal!"

Everyone went through.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Unhand me, commoner!"

The GAang was transported to a giant dust cloud. Aang decided to do a head count. "Sokka, check. Katara, Check. Zuko, Check. Toph, check. Appa, (his flying bison) check. Momo, (his flying Lemur-Bat) check. Creepy dude dressed in black with two katanas, che-Wait WHAT!?"

Everyone excluding Sword-Man took up a combat stance. Since they were fugitives, it was ALWAYS better to be safe than sorry. Sword-Man spoke: "Either I am in some f'ed up fever dream, or 5 children are getting ready to fight me. 4 are unarmed and one is blind. Oh, joy."

"Where are we? Why did you bring us here? Who are you?" said 3 of the GAang.

"Dunno, I didn't, and Tamashi Karitori."

"If you didn't bring us here, who did, Tamashi?" asked Aang.

"Don't know, but I intend to find out."

And with that, he vanished in a puff of smoke. Immediately after, he returned in a similar puff of smoke holding a strawberry blonde hostage at the tip of his sword.

"Let me go before I have you executed for harming a noble, commoner!"

"Shut it, bitch. I've got questions and you've got answers."

The pinkette looked taken aback that someone was talking to her like that. "You will release me NOW or Professor Colbert will fry you!"

Just then, the dust surrounding the group was cleared revealing a bunch of kids and one _very_ pissed off teacher.

POV Switch!

"Release her Immediately!" I yelled. I am Professor Colbert, previously known as The Flame Snake. My most controllable spell (so as not to hit Louise) was already chanted, all I had to do was wave my staff.

The man in black with two swords had taken one of my charges hostage, and I would not stand for it.

"What would you do if you woke up in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by dust, and sensed multiple powerful people surrounding you?! Bake them a cake?" said the man.

"We mean you no harm! Just release Louise and I will answer all of you questions!" I smoothly lied.

He thought for a moment, before nodding and pushing Louise away from him as hard as he could. I took another moment to survey the man's area, and noticed five children in combat stances behind him. But they were far enough away to remain unharmed. I released my spell.

Three serpents of fire shot towards the man, who merely blinked in surprise. Suddenly, a 3 foot thick wall of _ice_ stood between him and my snakes, who were put out upon touching the barrier.

The fire got the group's attention. The man drew his swords and charged at me, before his legs were encased in ice. I looked over and saw a girl dressed in blue who had skin that suggested that she was from Germania.

She had encased him in ice before nodding to the rest of her group and shouting "We need him alive!" to the man. With but an arm movement, she had gathered water from a nearby fountain, froze it, and sent 10 small icicles at me. I dodged them but stumbled on the last one.

A boy with dark hair and a large burn scar over half of his face made a move and fire _erupted_ from his hands. I chanted, and redirected it.

Suddenly, my feet were encased in rock! I could not move at all! It had seemed to come from an obviously blind girl who had stomped on the ground. She looked bored.

A boy who had a blue arrow tattoo on his head brought up his staff and sung it, causing a powerful blast of wind that knocked over all of my students! He then switched stances, inhaled, and exhaled, and every one of them had shackles of ice binding them to the floor!

"Okay, you've won. I surrender." I said, and I meant it this time.

"He's telling the truth", the blind girl said. "Either that, or he's a great liar."

I didn't how she knew, but I was glad that she took my side.

They talked for a bit, before saying "I'm Katara/Toph/Zuko/Aang/Sokka" Katara then unfroze the man in black, who said, "I'm Tamashi."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Road to Hell

P.O.V. Tamashi

I was _pissed._ First, the tan chick encased me in ice and then she had the _gall_ to believe that I would kill Colbert! She was right, but still. I walked up to Colbert, drew my blades, and put one at his neck.

"Old man, why did you attack me?" I demanded.

"I was protecting my students and I would do it again."

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions" I started to draw my blade across his throat before I saw 5 kids in a combat stance and one terrified pinkette. I stopped slitting his throat. "You aren't even worth it." I cut his arm tendons. He would be out of commission for at least the walk back.

_Flashback: Tamashi_

"_AGAIN!" roared The Instructor. I took my blades and flawlessly identified every point of the human anatomy that could be used to disable or kill._

"_BRING IN SUBJECT 1A!" he shouted. Seriously, this guy had 3 volume settings: Loud, Roar, and Deafening._

_The guards led a woman, about 20, through the door. She was obviously malnourished and tortured._

"_KIL HER, WORM!" I drew my katanas. I stabbed one into her stomach and one into her brain. It was over before it began._

"_THAT WOMAN WAS A HOMELESS PIECE OF FILTH. IF I CATCH YOU EVEN THINKING ABOUT KILLING HER, I WILL BEAT YOU TO DEATH!" He screamed._

"_Loyalty or Death." I repeated the mantra that had been drilled into me since I first entered this hellhole. I was a Reaper. Government sanctioned herd cullers. We would be sent to kill the homeless and the disabled._

_As soon as the man turned his back on me, I stabbed him. Once in the stomach, and once in the brain. It was over before it even began._

_End Flashback_

I repeated to myself for the hundredth time, "I am not like that anymore"


End file.
